The XXth North American Testis Workshop will be held April 1- 4, 2009 at the Hyatt Regency at Penn's Landing in Philadelphia, PA. The Workshop will be held in partnership with the 34th Annual Meeting of the American Society of Andrology (ASA) that will begin at the same venue shortly after completion of the Workshop. The Workshop is held every two years and has been associated with the Annual Meeting of the ASA since 1991. Pairing of the two conferences provides efficiency in venue contract arrangements, coordination of meeting planning and management, reduces travel costs for attendees and enhances opportunities for participation in the Workshop by clinical scientists. Since the Program Chair, Dr. Eddy, is a NIH employee, the request for funds is being submitted by Dr. Michael Griswold, the Chair of the last workshop in 2007 and a member of the Testis Workshop steering committee. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The XXth North American Testis Workshop will be held April 1- 4, 2009 at the Hyatt Regency at Penn's Landing in Philadelphia, PA. The Workshop will be held in partnership with the 34th Annual Meeting of the American Society of Andrology (ASA) that will begin at the same venue shortly after completion of the Workshop. The Workshop is held every two years and has been associated with the Annual Meeting of the ASA since 1991. Pairing of the two conferences provides efficiency in venue contract arrangements, coordination of meeting planning and management, reduces travel costs for attendees and enhances opportunities for participation in the Workshop by clinical scientists. The theme of this next workshop is "Testicular Function: Levels of Regulation."